Slashy AKA Slaghterfeast
I was over a sleep over with my friends, and we were watching Disney channel until the Emergency. Alert. System. interrupted the show so one of my friends then raised the volume so that we could all hear and it said," A insane psychopath had escaped the SCP foundation, he caries a hook as his weapon, so lock all your doors and windows and don't go outside and be carful. And if you see this person (shows picture on screen) please contact your local number, the police, SCP foundation, FBI, or the CIA, for this person is extremely dangerous and he will kill you." Me and my friends started to lock all the doors and windows. I then heard a thump upstairs I warned the girls, they started to panic some said that it could of have been that something had fallen, and others said that it could of have been the psychopath. So one of the girls named Lucy said that she would check and started to go up the stairs she entered the room were the noise was. It was a long time since she entered the room so me and the girls decided to enter the room and we all screamed for Lucy whole body was violently mutilated. Blood was splattered all over the room her guts were ripped out she hade a smiley face carved onto her face her teeth were bashed up and her thong was cut off. Some of the girls started to go out and hide, but then I heard a cackle a sickening and evil cackle and out of the blue he came out and he said in a shrill evil voice," Do you like it I did it myself and I'm going to do it to you!" And he rushed to me so I ran out of the room and hid in a closet and kept quiet, I then noticed that another girl was hiding in the room but she was hiding under the bed. I then heard footsteps and he had started searching the room I then saw him closing up onto the closet but then there was a whimper and he turned around and headed towards the bed and he reached his hand out and pulled out the poor girl and she was my best friend Marcy she started screaming and begging for mercy and he started to cut her with his hook blood filled the room as he cut her body. He let her go when he thought that she was dead and he exited the room. I came out of hiding and headed for Marcy and she was still alive! But she was suffering so I did the right thing and ended her suffering. I then heard a scream and ran downstairs I then saw him in the living room but he didn't see me I then ran to the bathroom to hide but the only place to hide was the bathtub so I opened the curtains and my eyes widen for there was another gruesome death there was blood covering the body, the girl's hair was torn off, her face and stomach were both split open and I saw her scull her guts were falling off her and her organs were ripped off. I then heard the door handle start turning so I hid behind the door when it opened I took a peek and saw nothing but then I heard something being dragged and there was another body I then rushed out of the room and was being chased by the maniac. I ran towards a room and saw a closet and entered it I then heard footsteps, I then heard things falling down but something was strange for I felt a warm liquid on my hand so I followed the liquid and it had led me to another body I then saw the closet doors open and he pulled me out by my hairs, I tried to fight back but he was too strong and then he slammed me onto the ground I then said to him," Who are you?" And he replied'" My name is Slashy." he took out his hook and raised it up. I then used my knee to hit him on the balls and he fell onto the ground. I ran out of the house but the door was jammed shut. I then tried the back door but it needed a key to be opened. I then heard a low growl so I turned around and he was right behind me. he then grabbed me by the neck so I scratched his face with my nails and blood started to burst out of his cheeks. And ran again. I then remembered the garage but Slashy beat me to it. So I ran upstairs and tried to escape from the window but I felt something pulling me I then was pinned down onto the ground. Slashy then raised his bloody hook. But then we both heard a serene and blue and red lights. Slashy then looked at me and growled then he said," Your lucky you get to live to see the another sunrise." And then he was gone. It had been two months since the horror I was in. I t was very late and I was asleep when I heard a strange noise outside so I took a look and there stood Slashy and he gave me a evil devious smirk. Category:Dismemberment